


Off your feet

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Off your feet

I knew that doing so many shows in a row, I was bound to get injured. But I thanked my stars and the gods of every religion that at least I had gotten injured in Germany. I wouldn’t have been able to cope if I had gotten injured away from Marco.

When I took up the opportunity to dance for a successful pop star on their tour, that would take me around the world for a few months, I barely knew Marco and we weren’t serious. When the time came to actually leave, I was devastated to be leaving him. You have to put your career ahead of love sometimes. Boys make break your heart but your career and success will still be there for you. I knew I would kick myself if I didn’t go. I wanted to explore the world.

Here I was backstage, being held up by two security guys, with a suspected broken ankle.

~

“The boot is literally on the other foot now.” Marco joked with me. He hadn’t stopped joking with me since the injury, because it was usually him who was injured, especially ankle injuries. We were a cursed couple. I decided that then, we had been cursed by a couple less cute than us. Maybe it was Mario and Ann.

“It’s time for you to take care of me now, idiot.” I pressed a kiss to his cheek as he helped me out of the car. I’d been to the emergency room and had my x ray, which confirmed the break. They’d called Marco for me and he’d come rushing to my side armed with hugs and chocolate.

“I will take care of you for as long as you are off your feet, and probably longer. I owe you for being so good to me through every single injury I’ve been through, which has been a lot. I know that I whine a lot when I’m injured.” He said.

“Oh ja! That’s true.” I laughed.

I was really struggling with the crutches, even though Marco had tried to teach me how to use them in the hospital and had raced me down one of the corridors. I felt useless and kept forgetting about the ankle, trying to put my weight on it only to yelp in pain.

“Here.” He said, taking the crutches from me. I held onto the car for balance, unsure of what he was doing. He put them back in the car and then lifted me up into his arms.

“Marco!” I shook my head, trying not to shout in surprise at him.

“What? I’m sweeping you off your feet. Don’t complain.” He rolled his eyes at me. It was pretty cute that he was carrying me up to the flat.

“Just please don’t drop me, or injure yourself doing this. If we’re both broken we won’t be able to do anything and we’ll starve to death.” I put a dramatic spin on what I was thinking with that one.

He raised his brow at me, shaking his head.

When we got to the door I fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door for us. He then took me straight over to the sofa and put me down on it. He then fussed around for a while propping pillows below my leg.

“Just come cuddle. It’ll make me feel much better about the end of my dreams.” I pouted until he succumbed and stopped arranging pillows around me.

He sat down beside my head and then pulled me up into his arms, his legs either side of me. His arms wrapped tightly around me then and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Better?”

“Much better.” I agreed.

“We are such a good match, we’re both always injured.” I was about to counter what he said when I remembered that actually, I had injured myself in various ways a lot too. I was a pretty clumsy person, doorways were my worst enemy. I tripped over objects, doorways, steps, animals. I’d never had a break before though, so this one was knew.

It just had to happen in front of 40,000 people too didn’t it?

Marco found it for me on Youtube too. I was never going to live this down. I prodded him in the stomach, then knocked his ankle with my good foot.

“I think I appreciate now why you’re so grumpy when you’re injured. It’s miserable and embarrassing.” I sighed.

“Are you still going to be paid for the tour?” he asked.

I shook my head. I hadn’t considered it but seeing as it was the first show when I got injured, I was pretty sure I would get nothing. That was a shame, and such a waste of 3 weeks’ worth of rehearsals and outfit fittings. It would be no loss to them, there would be a long list of girls ready to step in.

“Probably not no. Like, you didn’t get a World Cup medal for getting injured before the tournament. Same sort of thing.” I tried to make the two things relatable, they were equally devastating to the both of us.

“At least yours is more than every four years babe. You’ll be back on your feet for a big tour soon.” He rubbed my thigh and knee gently as he held me close.

I nodded at that, burying my face in his neck.

“I don’t think I want to go on a big tour like that anymore. I nearly backed out of it.” I bit my lip nervously as I admitted that.

“Why?” he asked.

“I just…don’t want to leave you for year.” I said quietly.

“That’s such a relief. You know I always support you, but I don’t think I could cope with not seeing you for that long, with different time zones and no contact. I would probably die without you too, who would feed me?”

“That’s true. I’d have to leave you with a neighbour like a cat.” I looked up at him.

“I love you.” He said, smiling down at me.

“I love you too.” I replied.

“I’ll probably get injured again this week, then we can be broken together…”


End file.
